1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector with grounding element to reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI).
2. Description of Related Art
China patent issue No. CN202797485U, issued on Mar. 13, 2013, discloses a conventional electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, and a shell attached to the insulative housing. The shell surrounds the insulative housing to form a mating cavity. The shell has a contact portion extending into the mating cavity forwardly from a top wall thereof The contact portion contacts with a grounding contact. However such arrangement can not well improve the anti-EMI effect of the electrical connector or reduce cross talking between the signal terminals.
Hence, an improved electrical connector with improved structure is needed to solve the problem above.